Catch Me When I Fall
by Diamondgirl3
Summary: Anastasia Lestrange wasn't the prueblood she was brought up to be. Covered in scars and bruises, her time at home was a living hell. Then she met Regulus. They were in the same year, in the same situation. One dance brought them together, and nothing could tear them apart. But can they escape a life of pain? Warnings- Abuse, Slash, non-cannon pairings
1. May I Have This Dance

Chapter 1

May I Have This Dance

* * *

I sat at a table, all alone. Slumped in a chair, in a very unladylike way. My mother would be ashamed. I was tired, and my feet were sore from this death traps that were pretending to be shoes. This winter ball was definitely not the highlight of my winter break, and the worst part was that this was the first of many to come, as it was only the first night of winter break, which meant there was a ball just about every few days.

My hands were folded in my lap, and I stared down at the ground. My light blue gown was cascading in many layers to the ground. The corset was squeezing me so tight, I thought I might explode. My black curls hung around my face in a simple, yet beautiful, way, a waterfall braid going all the way around my head. My makeup was light, but looked nice. I was in perfect ball format. But still, I sat alone at a table, staring at my shoes.

"Excuse me."

I looked up at the sound of a voice. Standing before me, in elegant dress robes, was Regulus Black, twin brother of Sirius Black. He was in my year at Hogwarts, but I had barley spoken two words to him in all six years we had been at school.

Subconsciously, I rubbed a scar on my cheek, and replied quietly, "Yes?"

His face remained emotionless, as he asked me to dance with him.

I nodded, and got to my feet, feeling very small. I might be a Lestrange, but I wasn't used to being noticed.

He offered me his hand, and I took it. Leading me to the dance floor, I heard a waltz begin to play. Thankful for all those years of dance lessons my mother had forced me to go to, we fell into a comfortable motion.

"Tell me, Miss Lestrange," Regulus started in a well mannered tone, "What are you looking to do after school?"

I was slightly started by his question, but I didn't let it show. I has long ago trained my face not to revel emotion. I was a little surprised, as it was very typical for pure blood women to become engaged to another wealthy pureblood around sixteen and seventeen, and then became a perfect pureblood housewife.

"I am very interested in the Department of Mysteries." I replied in the same, mannered tone.

He cocked an eyebrow. "Really, why so?"

"Their studies greatly interest me." I answered shortly, not wanting to continue discussing my hopes and dreams. "And you, Mister Black?" I said, returning the question, "What do you aspire to do?"

"Healing." He answered, not missing a beat. "I work towards becoming a healer."

I nodded, and we fell back into a comfortable silence. When the song ended, he lead me off the dance floor, to a table in the corner. Sitting down, I dropped all pretense, allowing my curiosity to get the better of me.

"What do you what, Mister Black?"

"Regulus." He replied, leaning back in his seat.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine then, Regulus. You have barley spoken to me in six years, what sparked your interest?"

He chuckled, flagging down a waiter, and taking two drinks. Putting one in front of me, he long a long sip from his.

Setting down his drink, he looked me straight in the eye.

"Miss Lestrange, can I call you Anastasia?"

I nodded, expressionless.

"Anastasia, can you blame a bloke for simply wanting a dance with a beautiful Lady."

I rolled my eyes. I wasn't really in the mood for this. I thought Regulus had some sense.

"Cut the lines Black, I'm not in the mood to play your game."

Regulus smiled taking another sip of his drink.

"I won't lie to you, Anastasia. I've been sitting at that table with my twin all night, trying to summon up the courage to ask you to dance."

I rolled my eyes again. Did he think I was this stupid, or did this work on all the other girls?

"Don't roll your eyes! It's true." He protested. "Trusts me, my brother made quite a few cracks at me. I'm in Gryffindor, and I can barley summon the courage to ask a girl to dance with me.!" he looked up at the ceiling, and I could see a faint blush in his cheeks.

Maybe he wasn't lying?

"Why would you be nervous to ask me?" I inquired, feeling a little shy all of the sudden. What is wrong with me?

"Well I didn't want to mess it up." Regulus replied, resignedly. looking up at me, I sensed he wasn't making all this up. "I thought I would step on your feet, or say something stupid, and then you would hate me." He was embarrassed now. I could tell he hadn't planned on telling me that.

I giggled. He was kind of cute, I noticed. His long, black hair, fell in his grey eyes. He had very striking features, including the signature high cheek bones that all Blacks seemed to have. He was lean and muscular. He looked similar to his twin, but Sirius's eyes were darker, and his face not quite the same. His robes bore the Black family crest.

"Well, you are a very good dancer, and made polite conversation." I reassured him." You did nothing bad." I felt a my face heating up as he stared at me. Looking away, I took a sip of my drink, feeling the burn of firewhiskey in my mouth.

"Would you mind if I told you looked very beautiful?" Regulus asked, and he sounded a little nervous, as though he expected me to deny him.

I looked back into his eyes, blushing. "No. I wouldn't."

A slow song started up. Standing up, Regulus yet again offered me his hand.

"May I have this dance?"

Smiling this time, I took his hand and got to my feet. We strode onto the floor, and I placed his hands to my waist, wrapping my arms around his neck. We swayed on the spot, relaxing, all nerves disappearing.

We swayed in time to that beat, taking noticing anything but each other. As the song neared it's end, Regulus leaned in and breathed, barley a whisper, "May I kiss you?"

"Yes." I breathed back.

He leaned in, and his lips met mine. I melted in his embrace, savoring the moment. After a few seconds, we broke apart. There was a smile on his face, and I had a matching smile on my face. We continued to sway in till the song ended, and couples around us broke apart, clearing the floor. The music ended, and we walked of the floor, yet again. People were preparing to take their leave, as the Notts thanked everyone for coming, and wished everyone a Happy Christmas. I saw my family gathering their things, and I turned back to Regulus.

"Anastasia?"

"Yes?"

"Will you accompany me to lunch tomorrow?" He asked, a little to quickly, clearly nervous.

Blushing, I nodded.

Grinning he said, "I'll pick you up at noon if that's all right?"

"Perfect. But will you tell me were we're going?"

"I was hoping to surprise you. It's a fancy place, but no formal, in London. We can apparate into the Leaky Caldron, and walk from there if that's alright?"

"Yes, that sounds great. Till tomorrow."

He took my hand, and kissed it.

"Till tomorrow."

* * *

_**Hi everyone! This is my first published Harry Potter story. I have others written, but not ready to be put up. I do have another STAR WARS story called "The Almost Perfect Life", and balance my writing mostly between these two stories. I will try not to leave to long of a gap in between the time I post my chapters. **_

_**The warnings are listed in summary.**_

_**Please write a review! I love to know what people like and don't like, what is good and what needs work.**_

_**I will be posting the next chapter once this story reaches 5 reviews.**_

_**Till next chapter!**_

_**-Diamondgirl3;)**_


	2. Preparations

Chapter 2

Preparations

* * *

The next morning, I awoke to find my black owl, Bluemoon, perched on top of my desk chair, carrying a letter from my best friend, Lily Evans. Glancing over at the clock, I saw it was already eight. Sitting up, Bluemoon soared over to me, dropping the letter in my lap, and resting on my shoulder. I picked up the letter, and unfolded it to see a very long letter from my friend with my explanation points and question marks. I vaguely remembered sending her a brief letter last night after I got home from the Nott's winter ball. Telling her that I'd met someone.

Sighing, I leaned back against my pillows and proceeded to read my best friends message.

_Anastasia,_

_WHAT! Who did you meet? Is he handsome? Did you kiss!? I NEED TO KNOW! And please tell me he isn't some snotty guy who doesn't treat you right, because if he is I think we both know I would kill you both! You for falling for him, and him for being a son of a bitch to you!_

_You mentioned that you have a lunch date at noon, and Anastasia Lestrange, you need my help! (Ok you don't, but I'm gonna pretend you do!) I will be over at your house at 10 to help you get ready! I know you wake up at 9 so you better not do anything but take a bath and brush your teeth! I will do everything else for you! I'll floo into your room, so make sure you fireplace is hooked up to the floo network. I don't want to end up stuck in the chimney or something! _

_Make sure you do what I tell you! _

_With love,_

_Lily_

Chuckling, I got out of my bed, and out into the hallway. I walked down to my father's study, and as I approached the door I heard the voices of my older brother, Rabastan, and my father in a very heated discussion.

"You will join now! It is not up for discussion."

"But father-"

"You can still have a career, Rabastan. It will just come second to the Dark Lord."

"But if I was to join in a year or so-"

"No. There's not a question. It will help you reach a higher statice, trust me. You wish to serve, don't you?"

"Of course father!"

"Then I don't see the problem."

I knocked on the large wooden door, and heard my father's deep voice call, "Enter."

Pushing open the heavy door, I slipped into the study, closing it behind me.

"What do you need, Anastasia?"

"Father, I just wished I inform you that I will be going out at noon, and that my friend Lily will be coming over this morning." I said calmly. My parents were under the impression that Lily was halfblood, not muggleborn. My oldest brother had graduated Hogwarts when I was in second years, and knew none of my friends, and Rabastan, had graduated last year, but he kept my secret. Even with me being in Gryffindor, and him Slytherin, we had remained close.

"Where will you be going?" My father inquired, his icy blue eyes on me.

"On a date."

"With whom?"

"Regulus Black." I answered, drawing myself up to my full, yet not very tall, height of 5'4.

A sneer appeared on his face. "Well at least he's a pureblood." He muttered, sitting down in at his mahogany desk, dismissing me and Rabastan.

I quickly left, followed by my bother. I ran back to my room, but he caught up with me and followed me into my room.

"So Regulus Black," He started, following me into my bathroom, as I grabbed my toothbrush, "How did that happen?"

"Well we meet at the Nott's ball last night, and one thing lead to another, and well he asked me out to lunch with him at noon today." I answered, squeezing toothpaste onto my brush, and stared scrubbing my teeth.

"Well I hope you realize that I finally get to give that whole "overprotective brother" speech."

I rolled my eyes. 'Bas was the very definition of overprotective brother. At school, no boy ever approached me because they were terrified of him.

I spit out the access toothpaste, as he continued.

"You barley know him! Why did you agree to go out with him?"

"That's why you go out with people, 'Bas!" I laughed, turning on the bath, and pouring in some lavender bubble-bath. "To get to know them. Now get out of my bathroom!"

Grumbling about illogical answers, he left my bathroom.

I sat on the counter as the tub filled up, wondering where he was going to go take me.

I wasn't sure what why he asked me still. I wasn't anything special. Sighing, I slipped of my bathrobe, and stepped into the steaming bath, allowing the hot water to submerge my bruised body.

Forty-five minutes of bliss later, I left my bathroom, in a silk robe, to find my best friend laying on my bed, staring at the ceiling. I cleared my throat, and she jumped up, and ran over to hug me, as if she hadn't seen me in months, when in realty we shared half the day together on the train yesterday.n

Releasing me, she lead me over the my vanity, sitting me down on the stool.

"Who is he?"

Lily took out her wand and a stream of of hot air blew out the point. Like me, Lily had a November birthday, and was of age.

She stared drying my hair, as I answered, "Regulus Black."

I laughed as she almost dropped her wand in surprise.

"Are you JOKING!" She yelled, dumbstruck.

"Shh, and no. What do you think he's to good for me?" I asked, pretending to be hurt her comment.

"No no, that's not what I meant!" she said quickly, as I started to laugh again. "It's just... He's so quiet and... I don't know, I just didn't expect that."

Shaking her head, she continued today my hair, and started to attack my black curls with a brush.

"Tell me everything."

I told her all about him asking me to dance, and then talking at the table, and then the slow dance. When I got to the part about him asking me if he could kiss me. She squealed and nearly let the French braid she was styling my hair into become undone.

"What did you say!?"

"I said yes, and then he leaned in and kissed me."

She squealed again, as she tied the braid with a hair band, I looked in the mirror.

My thick hair were pulled back into a classic French braid, with a few curls lose on the sides of my face. It looked perfect.

We continued to chat as she started my makeup. A light, shimmering white power on my eyelids, and a touch of mascara. A clear gloss on my plum lips.

By the time she was done, it was 11:20 and is till had to pick out an outfit.

With Lily's help, I choose, a simple, light blue dress. It exposes a little cleavage, but not too much, and flows out at the waist. A white silk shall covers my shoulders, white tights, and a pair of white flats complete the outfit. By the time were done, it's 11:50. Lily carefully hugged me, and made me promise to write and tell her everything after I get home.

After she left, I walked down to the living room, and entered to see Regulus sitting on the couch with, chatting with Rabastan.

Catching sight of me, they got to their feet.

Regulus took my hand and brushed his lips against it. "Miss Lestrange."

I nodded to him. "Mister Black."

I looked at Rabastan, who was mouthing "He's a keeper!"

Giggling slightly, I took Regulus's hand, and he lead me out of the house.

* * *

_**Hi! Happy Fourth of July all you fellow Americans! This chapter is a bit of a filler. I started off planning to include the date in this chapter, but I decides to split it up. I like to keep my chapters in between 900 and 2500 words. **_

_**Please tell me what you thought! I need to know what is good/bad! **_

_**Also I have a question for you all. Who is your favorite Harry Potter character, and why?**_

_**Mine is Bellatrix Lestrange. She is totally evil, and doesn't take crap from anyone. Even though she does kill my second favorite character, Sirius, it was a good part of the book, and it really portrayed Bella's hatred for anyone who didn't share her beliefs, even her family. She is totally one of my favorite characters to read about too.**_

_**Anyway, what's your answer?**_

_**Till next chapter!**_

_**-Diamondgirl3;)**_


	3. Nice to Finally Know You

Chapter 3

Nice to Finally Know You

* * *

Regulus lead me outside of the manor, and into the courtyard.

Turning towards me he asked, "Do you want to do side-along or just meet their?"

"Side-along." I didn't tell him, but I wasn't the most confident with apparition.

"Take my hand."

I gripped his hand tightly, as we turned into the squeezing black darkness.

I opens my eyes as we touched down in front of the Leaky Cauldron. The streets were full of wet slush, and the sidewalks covered in a thin layer of snow.

The moment we landed, Regulus turned around and kissed me full on the lips. A little surprised, but enjoying the turn in event, I kissed him back. After a moment, we broke apart.

"I've been trying to resist doing that since I first saw you. You look so beautiful." He grinned, "But I thought it was best to wait in till we weren't on view of your brother."

Giggling, I thanked him, and took his hand as we started walking down the street, away from the entrance to Wizarding London.

"So," I asked, "Where are we going?"

"It's a nice place a few minutes walk from here. I figured you wouldn't mind it's in muggle London, seeing as you are in the same muggle studies class as me."

"Your definitely right about that. I love muggle London. It's so interesting how differently muggles do somethings, but something's we all do the same" I beamed.

"That's what I said to Sirius the other day!" He said excitedly, his face lighting up for a minute, but it faltered and he looked away, continuing, "He just really doesn't get it though. He doesn't think we're all above muggles or anything, he just doesn't really understand why I'm so interested in them. But he still listens at least, not like..." Regulus trailed off, his face difficult to read.

I decided to let the matter go for now, but I was intrigued. Not like... who?

I noticed he had a slight limp, but again didn't mention it. I hated having to make up excuses for injures. It was so uncomfortable. I didn't want him to have to feel that. I really didn't want to screw up our date.

We arrived in front of the restaurant, and I was was impressed. It was very well maintained little place. The brick building was on a corner, and had the look of a fancy, yet not large, place. I could tell, from it's name, Manjah's, and apperence, that it was an Italian restaurant. That was fine with me, I loved Itailian food!

"Come on." Regulus held the door, and I walked in, smiling at him in thanks. We walked up to the front of the waiting area, and Regulus approached the hostess.

"Black, reservation for two."

The women looked down at her planner, and looked up, a commercial smile on her face.

"Table for two, right this way." She lead us through the restaurant, to a two person table,in a secluded corner, next to an open window with a view of a busy London. The hostess left us, as Regulus pulled out my chair, and I sat down thanking him. Taking the other seat, Regulus asked, "So, like muggle things right?"

"A lot." I replyed, curious as to what he was getting at.

"Then let's play a game." He grinned at my confused expression, and proceeded to explain. "It's called twenty questions. It's sort of a variation, actually. We'll take turns asking questions, and we both have to answer them, and you have to answer them truthfully. We continue back and forth till we have reached twenty questions. Ok?"

I smiled. This was a perfect way to get to know Regulus, and for him to get to know me.

"Sounds great."

We were then interrupted by our bubbly waiter, who gave Regulus and me menus and asked us what we wanted to drink.

I looked up at Regulus over my menu. "Have you ever had Soda?" He shook his head.

I had it over at Lily's just about every time I was there. I LOVED the it!

"Do you trust me?" I asked

"Of course." He said, not missing a beat.

"Two cokes please." I requested, smiling at the waiter. The girl wrote it down, and then asked about appetizers. We each ordered salads.

After the waiter left, we each looked I've our menus. I decided on spinach and feta ravioli, and Regulus picked an chicken alfredo dish.

Our waiter hadn't returned with our salads and sodas and to take your orders yet, so we proceeded to play the game.

"What is your favorite color?" He asked me.

"Aqua marine."

He raised his eye brows. "Very specific. Personally, I like red."

I giggled and asked the next question. "Do you know muggle superheroes?"

He nodded.

"Who is your favorite?"

"Batman of course!" He exclaimed, attracting a few stares from other costumers. I laughed again, at the reaction, and answered, "Batman."

"He is SOOOO awesome!" He said, loudly, ginning widely.

"Totally awesome." I laughed.

Our waiter arrived then, with are sodas and salads. We ordered, and I thanked her and I turned to Regulus, who was eyeing the dark bubbling liquid in front of him.

I grinned, and told him, "Just try it already."

He picked up the glass nervously, and took a big gulp. I cracked up as he spluttered, and cursed setting down the drink. Like fire whiskey, I had learned not to chug soda.

"I-_**laugh**_-should of-_**laugh**_-warned-_**laugh**_-you!" I gasped out, clutching my ribs.

He shook his head at me, a smile plastered on his handsome face.

"I didn't think it would burn my throat!"

"You get used to it." I shrugged, managing to stop laughing.

"I'll stick with water thank you." He replied, grinning. "Where we're we? Ah yes, I believe is my turn." I took a bite of my salad as he thought of a question.

"Ok, what is your family like?"

I stalled and thought for a minute of how to answer this question. My family, except for Rabastan, they're nut-jobs. Completely insane.

"Well they're... I don't know, crazy pureblood bigots." I said exasperated, well Regulus chuckled. "Well not really my brother Rabastan. That's who you meet. He has the prueblood ideals, but isn't totally intolerant of muggleborns. He's the only one in my family who knows Lily is muggleborn. The rest think she is halfblood. I think he supports Voldemort-"I stopped as Regulus gasped at me. "I'm sorry," I mumbled, "I forgot that-"

"No no no!" Regulus cut me off. "I just don't know a lot of people who say his name too. Me and Sirius do, and every once and a while James will, but Remus never does."

"Lily and I say it, so I guess I stop thinking about." I shrugged.

We continued to talk and ask each other questions through out lunch, which proved to be very good.

After we had finished, we took to walking around London, gazing into the shop windows, and chatting about anything that came to mind. I felt really comfortable around Regulus, and I could tell the feeling was mutual. He was such a gentleman, giving me his coat when he noticed I was cold.

We stopped in a little coffee shop about an hour after wandering around, to warm up. I ordered us two coffees, and we left the shop, sipping the hot coffee as we walked down the narrow sidewalk.

"Is your hair naturally that curly?" Regulus asked me curiously, "I have always wondered."

"Yep.'" I grinned, "It's a blessing and a curse."

He looked at me questioningly, and I complied.

"It is hard to control, but I love how it looks."

"It is gorgeous." He complimented, taking my hand, and smiling down at me.

Are hands fit together so perfectly.

I smiled back up at him. God he was tall. He was probably only 6'2 or so, but at my prime height of 5'2, I was only up to about his shoulder.

After about another half an hour, we were starting to get pretty cold, and decided it was time to leave. Finding cover in an ally, we disapperated, away from muggle eyes.

Landing at the front gate of my house, we stood for a minute to catch our breath.

"Anastasia?" Regulus started, a little nervous.

"Yes?"

"Would you accompany to my family's winter ball in on Wednesday night?"

I smiled and nodded. Today was Monday, so i had two day to pick a dress! That was going to be close, but gave me something to do tomorrow!

And... he asked me out again! I must be doing something right.

"Great!" He grinned, "I'll pick you up at eight?"

"I can't wait."

He leaned in and brought his lips to mine. I kissed him back with enthusiasm, and the kiss became more heated. My hands became wound up in his chin length black hair, that he kept in a small, messy ponytail, his on the small of my back. The kiss went on for what seemed like hours, which in reality was probably only a minute or two.

Finally, we broke apart, breathing heavily, and he nodded to me, grinning like the Cheshire cat, and disapperated.

Smiling to myself, I flounced inside, eager to send a letter to Lily.

* * *

_**Hi! Well there it is, their first date. I hope I did I good job with it, and that you all liked it. I've never been to London, but I assumed that an Italian place was a safe bet for a restaurant. And Manjah's means "to eat" or "food".**_

_**I have been updating once a week(I'm pretty sure) so far, but I haven't set a day of the week yet that I will up date, because between both my stories, I don't want to promise an update, and then not have it when up I say it will. **_

_**On other matters, next chapter. Just a warning to every one, the next chapter contains physical abuse and is kinda intense, I think. I just wanted to warn you guys, because I know some people don't want to read about that. It is mostly the whole chapter. This will be a recurring thing, and I will always give you all fair warning.**_

_**Next matter of business, Reviews! Please write up a review of this chapter! It really means a lot to me when I open my email and see reviews for my stories. It is probably one of my favorite parts of writing. I love knowing what people think about my writing.**_

_**Till next chapter!**_

_**-Diamondgirl3;)**_


	4. Falling

Chapter 4

Falling

**(Remember, this chapter is mostly physical abuse, there is some important stuff at the end of it!)**

I was in my room, lounging in my desk chair, scribbling an ecstatic letter to Lily. I had just got back from my date, and it was amazing. Regulus was charming, sweet, and funny. I loved his shoulder length hair that he kept in a little ponytail, and his eyes. I was transfixed by those silvery grey eyes. They were "windows to the soul" I mused, letting out a chuckle.

An old lady in Diagon Ally once told me that about my electric blue eyes while I was walking with my mother. I was only six at the time, and my mother had quickly pulled me away from the dirty women, and as we walked she began muttering about mudbloods, even though she had no idea of the women's blood status.

I was pulled out of my thoughts as I heard a knock on my door. Setting down my quill, I walked to the door and opened it to find one of the family houselves, Mitzy, standing outside. Mitzy had large brown eyes, and pale skin. She wore a clean white towel like a toga around her small body.

"Yes Mitzy?" I asked kindly. I was very fond of Mitzy, she had basically raised me. My mother was around, but she was never to fond of me on a personal level. Sure she dressed me up and showed me off, but other wise that was about it. She preferred my brothers to me, not that she had been a kind loving parent to them either.

Mitzy had an uneasy look on her face, as she stood in the doorway, like she was being forced to do something she didn't want to.

"Mitzy was told to bring you to your father's study."

My stomached dropped. My father wanting to see me was never a good thing.

In fact, it was always the same thing.

I gulped nervously, and followed Mitzy through the hallways.

We arrived at my father study, she opened the door, and I walked inside, hearing the click of lock turning behind me. My father was siting at his Mahogany desk, holding a letter.

I stood in the doorway, waiting for my father to speak

"Your midterm grades came today."

My heart skipped a beat. I always intercepted my grades before they reached my father. He didn't know I was taking muggle studies. I always erased them before giving them to him. But I wasn't here to erase them.

Him knowing I was taking muggle studies was basically a death wish.

Now I knew for certain why he called me here.

"And I noticed something interesting." His deep voice slithered from across the room, from his desk, his back was turned from me.

"You have an... O in muggle studies."

He turned around, his icy blue eyes boring into my blue ones.

"Is that right?"

I didn't move. I was frozen in place. My mind was telling me to run, but I knew there was no hope of escape.

He took my silence as a yes. A sickening smile slide onto his cruel face.

Before I knew what was happening, I was under the cruciatus curse, writhing in white hot pain. It felt like a million needles sinking into my skin. I was on fire, well drowning at the same time. My screams echoed around the cavernous room. After what felt like years, the curse lifted, and lay, panting and whimpering on the floor, unable to move.

He walked over to me, pulling me up by my throat, choking me. He slapped me across the face, one, two, three times. Well he used curses, he took pleasure in beating me without magic.

He threw me from him, and I crashed into the door, crumpling to the ground. My mind was spinning. All I could do was wait for the blackness that would soon encase me.

He kicked and punched very inch of my body, until I blacked, unable to stand the pain any longer.

When I came to, I felt myself lying on the cold floor.

No one had comes for me anymore. The sound barriers kept anyone from hearing my screams. No one ever knows I'm here.

I opened my eyes, while at least my left eye. My right was too swollen to open. I looked around the room. It was completely empty. I sighed in relief, but instantly regretted it. At least one or two of my ribs were broken, and it hurt like hell to move my chest do much.

Deciding I couldn't stay on the floor forever, I attempted to sit up. Grabbing the corner of a near by coffee table, I used my good arm (I'm pretty sure my other shoulder was dislocated) I managed to pull my self into a upright position, leaning against the table.

I examined my injuries. Slowly, moving one limb at a time, I came to the conclusion that I had, a broken right leg, dislocated shoulder, two or three broken ribs, a bruised abdomen, a few broken figures, a black eye, bruises covering most of my body, and the scar going from my right ear, to the corner of my mouth, had been cut open once again.

I'd gotten that scar twelve years ago, on my fifth birthday.

_(Flashback)_

_November 9th, 1964_

_It was around eight at night. The Lestranges, minus Mr. Lestrange, who was supposedly working late, had all eaten and gone to their respective rooms to turn in. _

_Anastasia Carina Litzy Lestrange sat in her room, playing with the her new china baby-doll, Madeline. The china doll was a gift from her brother, Rabastan, for her fifth birthday, and it was the most beautiful doll the young child had ever seen. She had silky white blond hair, pale skin, and rosy checks. But what Anastasia loved most about her, was her eyes. She was infatuated with those big blue eyes. _

_"Her eyes match your's." Rabastan had said, when he had given his little sister the baby-doll._

_She had played with the doll all day, and at one point even convinced her big brother to play with her. Rabastan was only seven, and still enjoyed playing her sometimes, not like Rodolphus, her other brother who was almost ten, wanted nothing to do with her, just like her parents, especially her mother, who only wanted a daughter to show off, not to love. _

_The young girl had just put her doll into its cradle, and kissed it goodnight just like she wished her parents would do to her, when her door opened, and her father entered. _

_Anastasia's mouth formed into a smile. Was her birthday wish about to come true? Did her father come to kiss her goodnight?_

_The stench of alcohol filled the room, as he came a little closer to the little girl. _

_"Come on." He said holding out his hand. "I have a present for you."_

_His daughter took his hand, and he lead her to his study. Pulling out a chair, he motioned to it. Anastasia sat in the chair, excitement overwhelming her. Her father pulled at his wand, and her smile faltered. _

_'Why does he need his wand to give me my present?" She wondered, no idea what she had just walked into. _

_He waved his wand, and smiled sickeningly, as the young girl was immobilized, unable to move or speak. She looked around in panic, no idea what was happening. A look of terror crept onto her face as her father moved closer, his hand raised. _

_She couldn't scream as he slapped her across the face, and then again. Tears stung her eyes as she stared at her father in horror. Why was he doing this?_

_He waved his wand again, and she was released. She stumbled to the door, as fast as her short legs would carry her, her face stinging, only to find it locked. She screamed as loudly as she could, willing someone to save her._

_"It's no use yelling. No one can hear you." Her father's ice cold voice filled the cavernous room, echoing of the high ceilings. She turned around, and was hit by the cruciatus curse. She writhed and screamed on the floor, willing the pain to stop. _

_After a minute or so, he lifted the curse, and pulled the sobbing child up, slamming her down into the chair, immobilizing her once more. Tears slide down her thin face, as he went to his desk, and from the top compartment, he pulled out a long, cursed knife. _

_He loomed over her holding the knife to her face._

_"Happy birthday." The knife slashed down, forming a large cut from her right ear to the corner of her mouth. Hot and sticky, blood tricked down from the gash, staining her favorite nightgown. Then she was back on the ground, under the curse again. _

_(Flashback over)_

A tear slide down my bloody face as I recalled my fifth birthday. That was the worst night of my life. The first time my father had ever hurt me. From that point on beatings became on a regular occurrence. I began to stay out of the household as much as possible, but it still happened all the time. And it still does. I dread every holiday I am forced to go home for. It is always just a matter of time in till he needs someone to take out his anger on him. I can't do anything to stop him, he is to powerful. The room is laced with anti-apparition wards, and sound barriers. 'Bas tries to stop it of he can, but he usually doesn't know it happening until it's too late.

I mend the broken bones, but I can't do anything about the bruises. I don't try to stand up, that would be foolish. I take a deep breath and transform. My body morphs into a lynx, my animigus form.

Back in second year, when studying animigus, Lily and I decided to attempt to transformation. We seceded in the end of fourth year. She become a red panda, and me, a lynx. We spent our free time at school exploring the landscapes surrounding Hogwarts, testing are abilities, including our abilities to communicate with other animals.

Slowly, I padded to the door, nudging it open. Once I checked that that coast was clear, I hurried as fast as my sore legs would carry me down the hallway, alert. Finally, I reached my room, and slipped inside. Transforming back I looked at the clock. It was ten o'clock. I had been passed out for about five hours.

"Oh god." I muttered, my body aching.

Sighing, I pulled out my wand my wand, and summoned a pain potion.

After gulping it down, I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in." I rasped, laying down on my bed.

Rabastan burst into my room looking frantic. He rushed over to my bedside, examining my bruised body, pain filling his dark blue eyes.

"I'm so sorry." He murmured.

"It's not your fault."

"I should of stopped it! I should have-"

"Stop." I put my hand on his arm, willing him to stop blaming himself. "You can't always save me. Just hold me, will you."

He nodded, and laid down next to me, wrapping him arms around my injured body.

It felt good to know I was safe, as I drifted off into a heavy slumber.

_**Hello! LONGEST CHAPTER I'VE EVER PUBLISHED! Ok I know it's a little sad, but it's a big deal for me so yeah. This is the first of maybe at max, 10 scenes where there is abuse. There won't ever be sexual abuse though.**_

_**I hope I did ok with this scene. I wrote it before I posted the story, because I needed to be certain I was cab able of writing it. And I hope that no one was caught off guard to much. I did warn everyone at least three times.**_

_**The Important stuff was the whole Animigus thing. That will be talked about a lot later in the story. **_

_**Ok I have one word for you all.**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**I really need your opinions on this chapter, and I would love to break the 20 review mark with this chapter.**_

_**Next, I am going to be without Internet all of next week, so I'm probably going to either post another chapter this weekend, or post two chapters the week after next. Your choice.**_

_**Thanks for all the support so far!**_

_**Till next chapter!**_

_**-Diamondgirl3;)**_


	5. Not My Girlfriend Yet

Chapter 5

Not My Girlfriend Yet

* * *

Anastasia.

What a beautiful name. Almost as beautiful as her, I mused, allowing my focus to wander away from the conversation. I was sitting at the dining room table. My mother decided to have a dinner party tonight, to make final preparations for the ball we were hosting in two days. Her brother, my Uncle Cygnus, and my Aunt Druella, as well as my cousins, Bellatrix and Narcissa, had come over. They had one more sister, Andromeda, who my favorite cousin, but she was disowned last summer when she announced her engagement to Ted Tonks, a muggleborn. Sirius and I had kept in touch with her, and were going to their wedding on new years, along with James and Remus. Andromeda was fond of us Marauders.

Sirius grinned at me from across the table. We both despised mother's little "Parties". They were all the same. The women gossiped and discussed upcoming events, the men discussed politics, or the workings of Voldemort, and all the kids got stuck somewhere, forced to talk to each other about something none of us give a damn about.

But all that was after dinner. At the moment, we were all at the long table, revising the guest list, I'm pretty sure. I really wasn't paying attention. I was thinking about Anastasia, and our date this afternoon. It was amazing. She was amazing.

I'd never really been into a girl this much. But I have a good felling about this.

I'm pretty sure I'm gonna ask her to be my girlfriend on the night of the ball. I really like her, and I want to be with her.

"Regulus." I was wrenched out of my thoughts by my mother's harsh voice. I saw my brother and cousins snickering behind her back.

"Yes mother." I replied, trying to cover up my brief lapse of daydreaming.

"It's impolite not to not pay attention."

"I apologize." I replied in the monotone I was accustomed to using when speaking to adults I didn't particularly care for.

"I asked if you were bringing a guest." She repeated her question, her cold eyes warning me to behave, or I would face the consequences.

"Yes mother, I am." I replied coolly, noticing the surprised looks on everyone's faces, and Sirius giving me a thumbs up.

"Who?"

"Anastasia Lestrange."

'_Nice_' Siruius mouthed. I hadn't told him I had invited her yet. I hadn't had a chance to as I had come straight to the meeting form my date, after changing out of my muggle clothing, which would of got me in deep trouble. My father caught me and Sirius sneaking into the house with muggle clothes on last summer, and let's just say, my leg took a week to heal, and Sirius was twitching for three days.

"And when did this happen?" My mother asked stiffly.

"I meet her at the Nott's ball, and then I went on a date with her today."

"And you invited her?"

"I was told I was free to bring a guest, and her family was invited anyway, so I asked her."

"Very well." She let it go now, but knew when the rest of the family were gone, she would start bitching to me about being a proper prueblood, and how I should act.

Of course I had no intention of listening to her.

Sirius and I always tuned out her lectures, as they were about as beneficial as listening to Binns drown on and on about goblin wars, which we covered every year, and I still only knew what Remus taught me, James, and Sirius.

I didn't speak again during dinner. But after, we split into three groups, and my cousins, brother, and I found ourselves sitting together with nothing to talk about. Narcissa was nice, she was a year younger than Sirius and me, in fifth year. Andromeda had graduated last year, at the end of my fifth year, and Bellatrix at the end of my third year. But Bella was a nightmare. She has always tormented us as children, and still found every opportunity to blame us for something, or insult us.

"So Andromeda's wedding is next week." Sirius stated, breaking the silence.

"Don't speak of that blood-traitor in front of me!" Bellatrix hissed. She had taken Andi's "Betrayal" pretty hard.

"I'm so sorry your highness." Sirius sneered, Bellatrix throwing him a dirty look, and they two immediately launched into an arugement

"So what's this about Anastasia Lestrange? Narcissa asked me, over the bickering of your siblings.

"Well she's amazing, Cissa." I answered a dreamy look coming over my face.

"So how did you two meet?" Cissa was a hopeless romantic.

I told her all about how I saw her sitting all by herself, and asking her to dance. I told Cissa everything, from the drink we had, to the kiss that sealed the deal.

By the end off my story Cissa was looking at me like I was the most romantic person in the world. "That's so romantic." She gushed, a dreamy look in her eyes.

I felt my face heat up a little.

"I guess." I brushed the comment off, trying the ignore Sirius and Bellatrix snickering at me.

"I wish someone would do that for me." Narcissa signed, looking at the ground.

"Me too!" Sirius mimicked his cousin, sighing exaggeratedly.

"Ow!" A punch from Narcissa shut him up.

* * *

Around eleven, as they were preparing to take their leave, Narcissa pulled me aside.

"I know that you and Sirius are going to my sister's wedding." she started looking nervously at her sister. "I was wondering if I could come with you guys?"

A smile broke across my face. This proved that Cissa wasn't as shallow as Sirius thought she was.

"We'd love to have you along! But I think you should send Andi a letter. It would mean a lot to her.

Cissa nodded, and gave me a quick hug, before following her family out the door.

My parents quickly left the entry way, not eager to spend more time with us then what was necessary.

"What was that about?" Sirius asked me as we headed up stairs.

"She asked if she could come to Andi's wedding with us." I replied, walking into my room, and flopping down on my bed.

"Really?" Sirius asked, flopping down next to me.

"Yep. Cissa's not as shallow as you thought Siri."

"Yeah. I guess I was wrong."

Sirius sat up, leaning against a bed post, and I sat facing him.

"So I'm guessing your date went well, cause she's coming to your ball."

"Yeah, she's amazing." I grinned.

"And her hair?"

I laughed. Sirius had begged me all of this morrning to ask Anastasia if her hair was naturally curly.

"Totally natural." I answered.

"Knew it!" He smirked, putting his arms behind his head and stretching out.

"I think I'm gonna ask her to be my girlfriend."

My twin raised his eyebrows. "When?"

"When I pick her up for the ball. Then I can introduce her a my girlfriend."

"I think she'll say yes. She seemed to really like you at the Nott's, plus you've got that Black charm. We're irresistible!" I laughed as he got up, and exited the room to go to his own, no doubt to mirror-call James. Sirius, James, Remus, and I each had a mirror, that when you said each other's names into the mirror, they appeared in the mirror. James and Sirus called each other so often, but I swear those two are in love. They are definitely going to end up together some day, I'm certain of it. They are great for each other.

Yawning, I got up and went into the bathroom. After taking a quick shower and brushing my teeth, I put on some sweat pants, and hoped into bed.

Tomorrow, Sirius and I were heading over to James's to hang out with him and Remus, who was also coming. Suddenly an idea struck me, and I hurriedly jumped out of bed, and ran to Sirius's room, to find, sure enough, talking to James.

James spotted me and called out, "Hi Reg! Nice abs! We were just talking about you and your new girlfriend!"

"Not my girlfriend yet, and thanks!" I laughed, as Sirius shook his head at our friend, and turned to me.

"What's up Reg?"

"Do you think I should invite Ana to hang out with us tomorrow? I could ask her if her friend Lily wants to come to, I think she mentioned they were hanging out tomorrow and had nothing to do. And Remus is totally in love with Lily anyway. Should I?"

"Totally!" James exclaimed, a grin spreading over his face. He and Sirius loved trying to set Remus up with people.

"Sirius? I asked, hesitantly.

"You should definitely! Remus will be so surprised!"

"You won't scare her, will you?" I teased, laughing at two of my best friends mock affronted faces.

"How dare you suggest such a thing, Regulus Arcturus Black!" James said indignantly.

"So rude! Fine gentleman like us would never scare off a lady, especially if she's your girlfriend!" Huffed Sirius, laughter in his dark grey eyes.

"Again, not my girlfriend yet!" I repeated. "So you think it's a good idea?"

"Definitely." James replied.

"It's a good idea." Sirius added.

"Alright, I'll go send Anastasia a letter, and call Remus, just to let him know Lily is coming."

"Night night Reggie!" James called, as I started to leave.

"Night Jamie, Siri!" I called back, walking back to my room.

"Night Reg!" Sirius replied.

Back in my room, I sat down at my desk, and pulled out parchment and a quil, and set to writing to the girl I was crazy about, about inviting her and her best friend to hang out with me and my friends tomorrow.

After finishing the letter, my dark brown owl, Amber, flew over, and I sent her off with the letter, before calling Remus.

"Remus." I spoke into the mirror. A few seconds later, my very tired friend appeared in the mirror

"Hi Reg. It's midnight, what's up?" He yawned, rubbing his eyes.

"Oh sorry Remus, I didn't realize it was that late." I apologized, the full moon was two nights ago, and Remus was still recovering. "I just called to let you know that Anastasia and Lily might be joining us tomorrow."

Remus's eye just about bugged our of his head.

"Your girlfriend-"

"Not my girlfriend yet."

"-and Lily are hanging out with us tomorrow!"

"Well I invited them. I don't know if they'll actually come or not. I just wanted to warn you cause I'm sure James and Sirius will try to set you up." I explained, smirking as Remus rolled his eyes.

"Alright, thanks Reg. So I'm assuming your date went well?"

"It was great." I smiled. "She is great, and get this. She LOVES batman!"

Remus laughed, shaking his head. "Well I'll always be more of a superman guy, but that's great! I can't wait to meet her tomorrow, Hopefully."

"And you want to see Lily!" I smirked.

Remus blushed, and suddenly became very interested in his hands.

"Alright, I'll let you sleep Remus. See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow." I put down the mirror, and stood up, stretching.

Setting down in my bed, I extinguished my bedside lamp, and slowly fell asleep, with hopeful thoughts of seeing Anastasia tomorrow.

* * *

_**Hiya! It has been way to long! I went to see the most amazing musical in the world(Starkid are geniuses), and then left for camp and then vacation, and I was totally out of inspiration. But I finally got back into the groove of writing, mostly by rereading some of my favorite stories(check out the list on my profile!). **_

_**I hope you enjoyed that chapter in Regulus's point or view. This chapter wasn't in my original story plan, as was the next, but I thought the story needed a change in perspective. I hope I did alright writing for Regulus. **_

_**Ok, I've got a really important question. Would you guys prefer shorter chapters, but updated more often, or chapters around this length or longer, but not updated as often?**_

_**Let me now!**_

_**I'm in the mood for a question so also, what is your favorite fandom?**_

_**Mine is either Harry Potter or Star Wars.**_

_**So leave me an answer to both questions!**_

_**Till next week!**_

_**-Tigerfucker**_

_**-shit-**_

_**-Diamondgirl3;)**_

_**(Just for you, Aubsy Baubsy!;)**_


	6. I Dare You to

Chapter 6

I Dare You to...

* * *

I woke to find 'Bas gone, but a dark brown owl with amber eyes perched on the back of my desk chair, a letter tied to its leg. I attempted to sit up, and felt pain shoot through my body.

Groaning, I completed the transaction, and noticed a glass of purple liquid that I identified as a pain potion, and a short note sitting on my nightstand. Glancing at the clock, I noticed it was quarter past ten. Lily was coming over at noon, and we were going to hang out. I was in so much pain, but I knew that once I took the pain killer, I would be fine for about twelve hours, and if I applied bruise paste to my bruising, it would fade, but wouldn't totally disappear. Sighing, I gulped down the potion and summoned the bruise paste, applying it well picking up the note that I assumed was from my brother, and proceeding to it.

_'Stasie,_

_The owl came around three in the morning, and I let him in. The letter is from your boyfriend._

I rolled my eyes. Not my boyfriend, but I hoped he would be soon. I shrugged off the thought and returned to the note, applying the paste to my abdomen, which was black and blue.

_The potion is a pain potion, and I tried to find your bruise paste, but I had no fucking clue which one I was. I'm going to work at eight, and I will be home around nine._

_If you need me, just floo me, and I can come home. _

I smiled at that. Rabastan was such a great brother.

_Take it easy today_ _kiddo._

_-Rabastan _

I finished applying the paste to my body, and pretty soon the only place that was very noticeable was my shoulder and stomach, though my scar was still bright red.

Yawning, I stood up, very happy that I had a supply of pain killers. I walked over to the pretty owl, and it held out its leg for me to untie the letter. I untied the note, and the owl took flight, flying out the window, that i quickly hurried to open for it. Returning to my desk, I sat down, and looked at the back of the letter, seeing that my brother was correct in saying it was from Regulus.

I opened it, and started to read the letter.

_Dear Ana, _

I'm told him to call me Ana, as Anastasia was such a mouthful.

_I hope your well. _

I wished I was.

_I recall you saying you were hanging out with Lily today, and I was curious if you two would be interested in hanging out with me, Sirius, James, and Remus today at one. We are going to James's house, and are going to play the muggle game truth or dare. I don't know of you have heard of it, but I'm guessing Lily has. _

I had played the game once before with my dorm mates, and we had a ton of fun. We were all stressed from exams, and Lily had suggested it. We played for hours, laughing and having a great time. It certainly would be interesting to play with the Regulus and his friends.

_Anyway, since I don't know if your reply would come in time, Just come in through the floo. I will be in my room anytime after ten._

_I promise my friends aren't that bad, but it's fine if you and Lily don't want to come over. _

_Please give me a call. I enclosed the address, and the password is Batman._

I laughed at that. Trust Regulus to come up with something like that.

_Your sincerely,_

_Regulus_

I liked the Marauders, and thought this sounded like a lot of fun. Plus, I would get to see Regulus. The only problem would be convincing Lily. She didn't hate the boys, but he had never really expressed any positive thing about them, especially Sirius and James.

I checked the clock again. It was ten thirty, Lily was probably up by now. I was just about to apparate, when I remembered I was in my Pajama, my hair was a mess, and I had morning breath. I went into the bathroom, washed my face, brushed my teeth, and attempted to control my hair, which I eventually just put into a bun, my go-to hairstyle. After putting on a clingy blue sweater, a pair of jeans, and a pair of converse, I went over to my personal floo, and called Lily. Her family had a fireplace in their living room, and Lily and I had it hooked up to the floo network a few years ago.

After a few seconds, I found myself looking into the Evan's living room. Mrs. Evans was sitting on the couch in the front room, reading a muggle magazine.

"Mrs. Evans." I said, hoping not to frighten her.

She jumped a little, but as soon as she saw it was me, she relaxed.

"Hi Ana, do you want me to get Lily?"

"Please."

The graying woman, went into the kitchen, and in a moment Lily came out. She was wearing a bathrobe and her hair was a mess, she must of just woke up.

"Hey Ana. I thought we weren't hanging out till later?" She asked, as she sat down in front for the fire, puzzled.

"We're not, but I had a question, and owls wouldn't be quick enough."

"I'm all ears."

I told her about Regulus's invitation, and how I was thinking that he wanted to see how I got along with his friends.

"Plus, they are playing truth-or-dare, so that would be fun." I concluded, looking at her with pleading eyes. I really wanted her to agree to going.

"While I guess we can go, but if Potter and Black are annoying, I'm out."

Lily, didn't like the marauders very much, well, at least not Sirius and James. She thought they were childish, even though she had never had a proper conversation with either boy.

I had been partners with both, and I knew they weren't as bad as Lily thought. They were actually pretty funny, and smart.

"Thanks Lily!" I beamed, "I got to go tell Reg, see you at twelve!"

"See ya."

I pulled my head out of the fireplace, and after a few seconds of spinning, I was fully back in my room.

Double checking the address in Regulus's letter, I through another pinch of floo powder in the fireplace, before stepping into the green flames, and saying the address, then the password.

I spun around for a few seconds, before walking out of the fireplace into Regulus's room. Regulus was sitting at his desk, staring into a mirror, which I at first though was a bit strange, but then I heard a voice coming out of it.

"Ana!" Regulus said happily, "Can I call you back Remus?"

"Sure." Replied the voice that I now knew was Remus.

Regulus put down the mirror, and got up, giving me a hug. We separated, but I couldn't help myself, and I pulled him back down for a kiss. After a few seconds, we broke apart. He was grinning, and I knew I had a smile on my face too.

"How are you?" He asked, as we sat down on his bed.

I didn't want to lie, but I didn't want to tell him the truth even more.

"Good. You?" I answered shortly, before returning the question.

"Great, so did you talk to Lily?" he asked, a hopefully look on his face.

I nodded. "We're in."

"That's great!" He beamed, "I was really hoping you would."

"I wanted to come, and Lily agreed so, yeah." I finished lamely, but Regulus was still grinning like an idiot.

"That's great." He repeated, then the grin slide on his face, and was replaced with a nervous, but determined, look.

"Anastasia, I was going to ask you this tomorrow but, it feels right to ask you now."

"What is it?" I asked, hoping I knew what was coming.

"Anastasia Litzy Lestrange, I adore you. You are beautiful, and smart, and you love Batman." He started, confidence growing with every word.

I giggled at that, certain now what he was going to ask me.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

I nodded, lost for words, before I pulled him into a kiss, which become more and more heated, till we were full out snogging. We had been going at for a few minutes, when all of the sudden, I hear a click. We both sat up quickly, looking around for the intruder.

Leaning on the doorframe, was Sirius Black, Regulus's twin brother. He had his arms crossed and a smug look on his face. That's when I noticed the camera in his hand.

"Blackmail." He smirked, before walking out the of the room.

I looked at Reg in shock, letting the reality of what had just happened sink in. Reg swore before jumping to his feet, and offering me a hand.

"Wanna come help me murder my brother?"

I took his hand and stood up.

"I thought you'd never ask."

We took off to Sirius's room to find him lying on his bed, tossing a bottle of ink up in the air.

"Where's the picture." Regulus asked, his arms crossed, and an angry look on his handsome face.

"Somewhere you'll never find it." He replied, sitting up and walking over to us. "Sirius Black." He added, taking my hand, and brushing his lips against my knuckles.

I rolled my eyes, and pulled my hand out of his grasp. I walked over to the book self, and pulled out an old textbook that wasn't quite pushed in. I opened it, and pulled out the picture, before returning to the brothers, dumbstruck looks on both their faces.

"His your evidence next time." I smirked, returning Regulus's high-five.

"You know what Reg, I like her." Sirius said, grinning at me.

"Yeah so do I." Reg smiled.

"I also like me." I joked earring a laugh.

For the next hour or so, we hung out in Sirius's room. I really liked Sirius he was definitely a prankster, but he was very smart too. I only noticed I had to go meet Lily, when I glanced at my watch.

"I have to meet Lily at my house, I'll be right back." Reg and I got up and he escorted me back into his room.

"Were going through Sirius's room, so I'll be in there when you get back, ok? Just come on in."

I nodded, before giving him a swift kiss, and flooding back to my room. I fixed my makeup and hair, and was walking back into my room when the fire light up, and Lily came out.

"Lily!" I squealed, before running over and hugging her. Releasing her, I said, "You look great." it was true. She was wearing a tan top, and black leggings. Her hair was in a ponytail, and she had light makeup on.

"Thanks! So do you." She beamed.

"Alright ready to go? We are going into Reg's room, then we'll meet him and Sirius in Sirius's room. That what Reg told me, I've been there all morning, I just got back a few minutes ago."

"All morning." she said suggestively, winking.

We both laughed, and after I told her about my morning, which for some reason she wanted to hear about, we went to the Blacks.

We came out in Regulus's room, and as I was told, I lead Lily into Sirius's room, to see the Black brothers laughing about something, with a boy I recognized as Remus Lupin.

"Hi Remus! What's so funny?" I asked, walked over to Reg, kissing him on the cheek, and taking his hand in mine. Remus and I are friends, so I know him pretty well.

"Hi, We were just remembering the last time we played truth or dare." Remus answered, as my new boyfriend wrapped his arms around my shoulders, and resting his head on top of mine.

"Remus you know Lily, Right? Sirius smirked

"Yeah, hello." He said, his eyes on Lily, who was still standing by the door.

"Hi." She smiled back, a little nervous.

I unhooked Reg's arms from around me, and walked back to her, pulling her into the room.

"This is Sirius" I pointed to him and he waved. "And that is Regulus, he..." I hesitated looking at Reg. He nodded and I continued, smiling. "He is my boyfriend."

Sirius looked at Reg, surprised. "When did this happen?"

"Right before you walked in."

Sirius smirked, "That explains it."

"Explains what?" Remus and Lily both asked.

"Nothing." I said, glaring at Sirius, who kept his trap shut, for now.

"While we better get going." Regulus said, glancing at his watch, "James is expecting us."

Sirius told me and Lily the address, and password, before everyone started going through. Sirius went first, then Remus, Lily, me, and last was Regulus.

We came into a beautiful living room, with high ceilings, and fancy furnishing. James Potter was laying on one of the couches, his hair sticking up all over the place. As soon as we were all through.

Regulus introduced us.

"James, this is my girlfriend Ana and her friend Lily."

"Yeah I know Reg, I'm James." He mock bowed, Before straightening up and leading us into another room, which had a couch which had a two half circle shaped couches positioned right across from each other, so there was a gap large enough to walk through I between the two. We all sat down and James brought out some butterbeer, then sat down next to Sirius.

"So Ana, Lily, have you ever played before." Sirius asked, taking a long sip of his butterbeer.

"We've played." I answered, grinning at Lily, who grinned back. We both love this game.

"Great then I'll just briefly review the rules." He said.

"If you don't answer a truth, then you have to do three dares, and if you don't do a dare, you have to answer three truths, no exceptions. Agreed?"

We all nodded.

"Great, who wants to start?"

"Me!" James almost jumped out of his seat. He narrowed his eyes, and looked around at us. He winked at Sirius before turning to Remus.

"Remus, truth or dare?"

The sandy-haired boy thought for a moment, and I understood his dilemma. Neither would turn out good.

"Dare."

"I dare you to lick the bottom of Sirius's shoe."

We all laughed at the expression on Remus's face, well Sirius tossed Remus his shoe. Looking like he might hurl, Remus licked the bottom of the shoe.

"Never again!" He exclaimed, chucking the shoe at James, who tossed it to Sirius laughing.

"Ok... Ana." His eyes locked on mine. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare of course." I answered. I always love a challenge.

He thought for a minute before a slightly evil smile slide onto his face.

"I dare you to sit on Reg's lap for the rest of the game."

"Easy." I stood up and plopped myself down on the twin's lap.

"Ok, Sirius, truth or dare."

"Truth."

"Have you ever worn makeup?"

Everyone stared at Sirius, waiting for an answer. After at least two minutes, he finally answered. "Yes."

Remus, James, Lily, and my mouths fell open. But not Regulus, he was dying of laughter.

"Tell us!" James commanded, staring eagerly at the twins. Sirius shook his head, his face buried in his hands, but Regulus was happy to tell.

"We'll one when we were little kids, like five or six, we were at our cousin's and Andromeda and Narcissa, were putting on makeup and fancy dresses and having a fashion show, and we wanted to play, so they dressed us up and put makeup on our faces. Mother was so pissed."

We were all laughing by the end, even Sirius. Finally we calmed down enough for Sirius to take his turn. "Lily, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Who do you like."

She blushed and murmured something so quite, no one could hear.

"What was that?"

"Someone in this room, and that's as much as I'm saying." She blushed, looking away.

"So, Regulus truth or dare?" She asked, her cheeks still a bit pink.

"I'm gonna follow the pattern so truth."

"How long have you fancied Anastasia?"

"Since third year." He answered, his brother and friends nodding in agreement.

"Really?" I asked, touched.

He nodded and I rewarded him with a swift kiss. Smiling he turned to James.

"Truth or dare?"

"Definitely dare." He scoffed, as if there wasn't even a question.

"I dare you to get more butterbeer for everyone." James rolled his eyes, and went off to get more of the popular drink. When he returned we continued to play and talk. Finally around six, we started to depart. Sirius brought James back with him, and both Lily and Remus went back home.

"We'll I better get back, my brothers expecting me for dinner." I said, My black-haired boyfriend pulling me for one last kiss.

"I'll pick you up at eight, ok?" He double checked after we drew apart.

I nodded, and then stepped into the floo, speaking the address and password for my room. After a few seconds, I stepped out into my room. Going into the bathroom, I took out a painkiller, and gulped it down. Grimacing at its bitter taste, I went to 'Bas's room, planning to tell him all about my day.

* * *

_**Hi! This chapter is very long for me, so I hoped you all enjoyed it! I wonder who will figure out who Lily likes(not that there is many choices!) I have been struggling to find time to write, but I don't have as much free time this time of the year with my new job and other stuff. But I will not abandon this story! **_

_**I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, followed or favorited this story! It really means a lot to me.**_

_**Next chapter will have some interesting conversations, and a new relationship will be announced. **_

_**Till next chapter!**_

_**-Diamondgirl3;)**_


	7. Meet the Family

Chapter 7

Meet the Family

* * *

My parents had an hour ago, and my brothers had left an hour ago, but I was waiting in the front sitting room for Regulus. Tonight was the night of the Black's ball, and I was pretty nervous. Today I would be meeting Reg's family formally, and as his girlfriend.

I had spent quite a while getting ready. I was wearing a flowing dress, the color of pink carnations. It had a sweetheart neckline, and the bottom went to the floor in two silky layer, the top one translucent. My hair was in an elaborate wrap around braid, and I had on white eye shadow, with a touch of pink, covering my eyelids. A hint of blush, black mascara and eyeliner, and pale pink lipstick completed the image.

I am definitely ready for this.

I hope.

oOo

As soon as people had begun to arrive, I decided it was time to go pick up Anastasia. I didn't want us to have to be alone with my family for anymore time then necessary, so I had decided to wait till some people had arrived, so there were distractions.

I was pretty nervous about my parent's reaction when I introduced Anastasia, especially since I hadn't informed them that she was my girlfriend. I didn't care if they approved or not, but I didn't want to say something nasty to Ana, because I know she is already nervous about this.

I left the filling ballroom as "Lord Castor and Madam Celia Greengrass" were introduced. Once outside of the building, I disapparted.

oOo

I was pretty nervous as I stood outside the ball room with Regulus, waiting to go in. There were two couples in front of us, a third being announced and entering.

"It'll be fine." Regulus reassured me, noticing my nervous expression. "If it really sucks, we can always go upstairs to my room and song."

I laughed, feeling a little better, and rewarded my grinning boyfriend with a kiss.

The next couple was announced, one in front of us still.

"Seriously though," Regulus looked me in the eye, "We can leave if you want to. I'm not going to force you to stay."

"Alright." I smiled.

The last couple went in, we were next.

Regulus took my hand and we walked to the door.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

"Mister Regulus Black, and Misses Anastasia Lestrange."

We hitched on fake smiles, and strode into the ballroom, heads held high. All eyes flashed to the door as we walked in. Everyone was always interested in new prueblood developments. Gossip was very popular in this community.

Nudging Regulus, I pointed to a table were Sirius was sitting alone, looking like he would rather be anywhere else but here, which was probably true. We walked over, and I sat down, while Regulus went to grab something to drink.

"Hi Curly." Sirius greeted me, his face lighting up.

"Shaggy, it's good to see you."

We both grinned, remembering our nicknames from yesterday. I had commented on Sirius's hair looking shaggy, and he had quickly went to the defense, saying with my curls, I had no room to talk. Thus came the nicknames.

"Where's your other twin?" I joked, referring to James, and excepting the drink from Regulus, as he handed one the Sirius, and sat down in the seat next to me.

"The Potters are a light family so they were definitely not on my mother's guest list." Sirius said sadly, wishing his friend was here with him.

"Well it's not it's not like you never see him." Regulus pointed out. "You saw him yesterday."

"True." Sirius nodded, shrugging.

I noticed a two women glaring at me from across the room. I nudged regulus.

"Do you know them?" I asked, nodding to the women.

My boyfriend groaned as he saw who I meant. Sirius looked over and smirked at his twin.

"I do not envy you bro." Sirius chuckled

"Who are they?" I asked curiously, looking from Regulus to Sirius.

"That is my dear mother and Aunt." Regulus groaned.

I stood up, my mind made up.

"Where are you going?" Regulus asked, as I started to walk away.

"To meet your family." I answered, flouncing away.

I was halfway around the dance floor when Regulus caught up.

"What are you doing?" He hissed, trying to make me slow down.

I stopped and turned to him, my face was set.

"I have to meet them sooner or later, and I'm sick of them glaring at me anyway."

I started walking again. I heard Regulus sigh resignedly, and he sped up again, falling in beside me.

We came up to the omen, and they sneered at us, not saying a word.

"Mother, Aunt, this is Anastasia Lestrange."

I held out a hand to each, but neither shook it. I retracted the greeting, putting my hands behind my back.

"Madam Black, and Madam Black, it is an honor to meet you both." I looked at Regulus, who nodded for me to continue. "Regulus speaks so highly of you."

"I'm sure he does." My boyfriend's mother sneered, throwing a disapproving look at me, as she looked me over.

"A bit short, and that hair..." I heard her murmured to her sister-in law.

Brushing off the comment, I tried for a while to strike up a civil conversation with no real success. Eventually we left. I was sick of trying to be civil to these bitches.

We wandered around for a bit, occasionally talking to a few people. I wasn't having the most fun, but when were these events fun anyways. Regulus was certainly bored as well.

We danced for a while, which probably the highlight of the ball for me. Eventually we found Sirius and started talking to him again.

We were discussing Quidditch when I noticed two people approaching us. I was shocked to say the least. I never expected my brother to approach me willingly, never less at a social event. And I was even more shocked to see who he had his arm around.

Rodulphus and Bellatrix walked over to us, sneers on both of their faces.

"Dear cousin, what do we owe the pleasure." Sirius asked innocently.

Ignoring the dark haired man, Rodulphus turned to me and said, a smug look on his face, "Bellatrix and I are to be married. I thought it would be proper to inform you."

Bellatrix smirked, showing us the ring on her left hand. I nodded politely, covering up my astonishment. I hadn't even known they were together.

"I wish you two the best." I forced myself to say.

Without replying, the two strode away, probably going to gloat some more.

"I didn't even know they were together." muttered Regulus, a sour expression on his handsome face.

"Me neither." Sirius and I said in unison, sporting similar expressions.

"Well I don't know about you, but I've had just about enough of this." Sirius annoyed, getting up. "Wanna go somewhere fun?" he asked, a excited look in his grey eyes.

I looked at my boyfriend, who shrugged. Turning back to Sirius, I nodded, and we all exited the room, following Sirius out of the manner, and onto the snowy streets.

"Were are we going?" I asked, as we followed Sirius down the streets, and into what looked like a downtown.

"You'll see." Was the only reply I got.

Ten minutes later, we arrived in front of what looked like a muggle bar.

"Sirius we can't go in there with robes on." Regulus pointed out. I was fine in my dress, but the guys were definitely not.

Sirius pulled out his wand, and with a quick look around, transfigured his and Regulus's robes into muggle suits.

"It would look weird if Curly was dressed up and we weren't." Sirius pointed out, opening the door and stepping inside.

I looked down at my dress for a second, before pulling out my own wand, and changing it so it only went to just above my knees.

I taking Reg's hand, we went into the bar, no idea what we were about do.

* * *

_**Hello! Sorry for the long wait! School and work have really taken up a lot of time, and I have been working on other stuff as well. Sorry for the mini cliffhanger but I won't leave you hanging for too long! But to hold you over, the next chapter is titled, "The Morning After." **_

_**Anyways, please review! I really need some more inspiration, and reviews always helps a bunch, plus is want to know if you guys are enjoying this story.**_

_**Feel free to ask questions and what not!**_

_**Till next chapter!**_

_**-Diamondgirl3;)**_


End file.
